deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Glitches
I think this page should stay as it's always a comfort to know whether or not an issue you're experiencing is a glitch in the game or simply a problem in your game. MiyuEmi 09:08, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :It should stay but the first few seem copied and pasted from somewhere else. 09:30, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :Didn't notice that. Just added my few at the end. MiyuEmi 13:29, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :I think This page should stay as well. NOVA7 20:08, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :Should I add that the game audio crackles if you use virtual surround sound software? I tried several fixes for the audio, but in the end i had to ditch my G35 hedset and use my music headphones for this game instead. ~Shadowcat :The page should stay without a doubt. It's important. ~Rin-Rin~ 21:25, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Game Freezes Ok so these 2 guys join my game and they keep trading with each other and leaving and coming back; apparently to get unlimited items. later i try to load my game and it keeps freezing how can i fix? i have a lot of progress and i don't want to lose the game Tbone11 15:42, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Note: I can still load and play my other characters just not this oneTbone11 16:03, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I agree, I'd like to know about problems I could run into before having to learn them the hard way. Just needs abit of organization. When this wiki first started I was shaking my head at some pages, never thought they could be organized, but they were and have been. So I hope it stays.Carinth 21:45, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I don't know if anyone else has had this happen, but I just made the hand of glova, switched to another weapon, and tried to switch back, but the hand was gone. Anyone else experienced this? Bobby2055 15:09, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I've seen other posts about this weapon and it's strange behaviour such as having it disappear after creation if you don't have enough open slots for it. I've never had it disappear after unequipping it though. I usually tend to have it in my weapon wheel even if I'm not using it because of the things I've read about it, considering it isn't even represented as a weapon when weilded. MiyuEmi 15:22, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Xbox And PS3 Patches Is there gonna be any soon? me and my friends keep having to start over because of some game freezing BS and we can't even finish the game. we make it to a point (always different) and next thing we know one of us can't load the game because it freezes. It seems to me like all the focus is fixing the item duplication bug when that should be the last thing fix with all the other crap that is happening. If anything let us keep item duplication as an "I'm sorry" for all the other problemsTbone11 18:42, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Sadly one of the main thing's that causes a problem is item count with in the hex coding. It see's a value that has been over used and pass's the "total amount". They blame Jins inventory for a lot of the problems, along with the Misc. Inventory(which don't explain freezes before Jin is even unlocked.) FO3 had a small problem like this with weapon values matching(between two different weapons and when looted would lock the game. It's to bad Deep Silver is finding out the hard way about open world games and the 1,000 of problems) Mrbadchoice101 20:17, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Multiple Level Up I've noticed this happening a few times, when you Level up from hitting the zombies from a vehicle, you gain four levels instead of one.. this was on PS3 with the character Sam B.. did anyone else notice this happening as well? 06:32, November 18, 2011 (UTC) 1.3 Problems I've been playing with the 1.3 and I've noticed a few odditites that weren't there before. Anyone else had these? 1. If I make a custom waypoint on map all quest marker no longer show the dotted trail. I get the red mark but loose the guided trail. I have to exit the game and start over again for them to appear again. 2. I added the heavy duty mod to a kanabo and now my kills are being counted as if they are by a bladed not blunt weapon. 22:13, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Ive been in a glitch where I can't ride a car and I can't die can't even kill I got out of it by a suicide. Upgrading Item Loss I had recently found an orange text brass knuckles, so I picked it up and went to upgrade it. When I put the Rending Claws mod on it, the game kicked me out of the workbench and the brass knuckles had been deleted from my inventory, resulting in a good $10000 lost. This was on PS3 and I was wondering if anyone else has experienced it on the same or any other platform. (Not necessarily the same weapon and mod, just upgrade and lose the weapon) Ishimura Elite 13:07, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Possible bug that isn't listed. I seem to have encountered a bug that isn't listed. Sometimes when I do a playthrough my weapons will hit 0% in their health/durability measure but I keep them and can use them, plus during these times I can repair/upgrade items at a workbench. The bug I encountered stops all of this, and seems to randomly effect playthroughs i.e: First playthrough and no bug, second no bug, third bug, fourth no bug etc. With the bug my weapons hit 0% and the character throws them away. I go to a workbench while they are around 50% and try to repair, but nothing comes up in the list for repair and upgrade, only create is available.--Alpha Lycos 22:42, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Possible Cleanup Candidate? The page is stuffed with spelling errors (enemie, attckng, etc) and rather unnecessary analogies and statements such as "kills you as though a dumpster fell on your head" and "lets hope this gets fixed some time" within the glitch descriptions. Could something be done about this? help after river trip i was feeling greedy because i knew a shot gun spawned nearby but it was not there so i reloaded and i ended up in moresby same mission and chapter but i cant get back PLEASE HELP it has stressed me so much p.s. i am/was sam b maybe that could help Concerning glitch: Fast Travel When fast traveling, sometimes you... ...sprint key has stopped working. **Some time later it returns back to normal. ** No need to wait. If you right click (aim/ready to throw) and release it will return to normal. PC tested. - X22639376 [I test & test & edit & test] (talk) 13:00, October 6, 2012 (UTC) stuck on rocks in power boat cannot get of if go back to reload last save stll stutck 11:13, October 13, 2013 (UTC)andy there is a glitch where you can shoot a car flying across the map but you need two players one player goes in the drivers seat and the other shoots the car with a fire bullet shotgun it is realy funny the drivers just goes flying. "Create" duplication glitch? It seems that if you create a grenade type item (Deo-Bomb, Molotov, Meat Bait) multiple times and very fast at a workbench, you'll get double the amount of items created. I've been watching a "Let's Play" where the author mentions this glitch at the beginning and, in fact, it happens later in the game (video). He's playing the PC version with patch v1.3.0 applied. I have not tested this myself, but if anyone can confirm this, please add it to the wiki. Maybe it's already there and I didn't see it, please let me know. "Death in the dream world will set your soul wandering for eternity" 11:44, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Alcohol glitch at the Laboratory Sometimes it seems a glitch (PC version, maybe on other platforms too) kicks in at the Laboratory. All trash bins and lockers will give an Alcohol item, as shown in this video. Players may or may not exploit this glitch for different reasons. Think it's worth adding an entry to the page regarding this matter. "Death in the dream world will set your soul wandering for eternity" 15:46, May 15, 2014 (UTC)